


Naps in the Office

by thekatthatbarks



Series: Living Through Change [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Day 4: Hokage, Drabble, M/M, SNS Summer Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatthatbarks/pseuds/thekatthatbarks
Summary: Sasuke watches as Naruto tries to take on his role as Hokage.





	Naps in the Office

                Sasuke glanced up from the couch when he heard Naruto walk through the door. The man met his eyes with a tired smile and mumbled, “I’m home.”

 

                Sasuke watched him as he shrugged off his Hokage robes and took off the hat that dangled from his back. He tossed them in a chair and Sasuke barely had time to say, “Welcome –“ before Naruto had fallen on top of him.

 

                Sasuke huffed from the weight and reached behind him to drop the book he was reading to a small table. Naruto made himself comfortable and Sasuke sighed when he moved his blond hair out of his face to see Naruto had already fallen asleep. He glanced at the clock on the wall to see it was only eight at night. He knew Naruto had gotten at least seven hours of sleep last night. _Why was he always so tired?_

He didn’t think it was normal. It wasn’t like Naruto wasn’t getting enough sleep. All he did _was_ sleep. It worried him. He’d only been Hokage for a few months and he was already this worn out. It made Sasuke worried he was going to work himself to death before his first years was even up.

 ***

                Sasuke had just returned from a mission and appeared besides Naruto’s desk. He wasn’t surprised to see him, but Sasuke could see the relief in his eyes and the relaxed tension in his shoulders. He knew how capable Sasuke was at taking care of himself, but there was nothing to sedate his worry.

 

                Naruto stayed professional as Sasuke gave his report but after he was dismissed, he stood up from his desk and pulled Sasuke into a hug. “Welcome home,” he breathed, making Sasuke smile against him. He gave him a sweet kiss on the lips and Naruto sighed before leaning his forehead against his. He mumbled, “I have to get back to work.”

 

                Sasuke nodded as Naruto sat back down in his chair and turned back to his paperwork. Sasuke leaned his hip against the desk. “Mind if I keep you company?”

 

                Naruto glanced away from the scroll he was reading and up at Sasuke with a bright smile. “Not at all.”

 

                Sasuke just gazed out the window for a while, not wanting to distract Naruto. But at some point he looked down at all the documents on his desk.  “Can I help with anything?”

 

                Naruto considered it for a moment, his eyes searching over the documents. “Um, well, you don’t have clearance to help me read all of this. But maybe you could organize it for me? Reports, request, scrolls from other villages, you know all of that stuff.”

 

                Sasuke nodded and silently tried to put everything into piles. As the stacks grew, he looked at Naruto incredulously. “Naruto, this is a lot. Can’t Shikamaru help you go through some of this?”

 

                Naruto shook his head. “If there’s something he can handle by himself, I trust him enough to do it. But most things I have to read over. We both go through a lot of it together and then discuss it. But I have the final decision, so I should really know whatever it is. I don’t want to slack off.”

 

                Sasuke admired Naruto’s resolve, but it didn’t really alleviate any of his concerns. He didn’t say much else and continued trying to help as much as he could. After a while, he noticed Naruto’s eyelids were drooping and he was holding back yawns.

 

                Sasuke moved in between his desk and chair. Naruto looked up at him confused and Sasuke told him softly, “Take a break.”

 

                He moved to sit on the desk behind him and Naruto rested his head on his lap. In a matter of seconds, he was snoring lightly. Sasuke chuckled and stroked his fingers through Naruto’s hair as he slept.

 ***

                Sakura came into the office a couple of hours later. She sighed with a small smile when she saw them and walked over quietly. She glanced at Naruto worriedly then back to Sasuke. “Has he not been sleeping?”

 

                “All he ever does is sleep,” Sasuke answered. “He’s either at home or here. He’s overworking himself, but seeing how much he has to do I can understand. It still seems like too much, though.”

 

                “It’s all of the politics after the war. Kakashi was the same way, always tired. He did all he could, but there was still a lot left to do after he passed the hat on. Naruto not only has to keep up with allies and treaties with other villages, but he’s also trying to reform the system and make it better, more peaceful,” Sakura told him as she looked down at Naruto fondly.

 

                Sasuke sighed and muttered, “He’s going to kill himself trying to do everything right away.”

 

                “He’ll get the hang of things, Sasuke. Don’t worry so much. The first few months are always the hardest,” Sakura tried to assure him. He wouldn’t be able to get over his worry, but he did feel comforted by her. She had seen the same thing with Kakashi after all when she was his assistant.

 

                Sasuke looked down at Naruto. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to leave it to him to figure it out. We both know he never gives up on everything.”

 

He looked at Sakura with a small smile and she grinned back with a nod. “No, he doesn’t.”


End file.
